


grug.exe

by kriiptkeeper



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, DC - Fandom, Reader - Fandom, Sonic - Fandom, Undertale, fanboy and chumchum, self shipping - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriiptkeeper/pseuds/kriiptkeeper
Summary: very good
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	grug.exe

Sans shook, his white skeletal hand caressed your neck. “Y/N, Im nervous for fanboy,” He sighed, pulling himself away.  
“Do you think he’s off with the ginger kid again?” You questioned in reply.  
”No- no, fanboy wouldn’t cheat on us.”  
The door slammed open, as the tall kid in the green leotard came in. “Heya, missed me?” Fanboys mouth curled into a smug smile. “I know i missed you two!” he ran up to the bed, jumping in between you.  
You smiled happily, taking Sans’s hand, “Wow,” You let out a breath, “I’m straight.” You admitted.  
“Straight!?” Sans roared, his left eye glew a bright blue. “NO PARTNER OF MINE IS GOING TO BE “STRAIGHT”!” He roared, throwing you across the room.  
“OMG! Y/N!?!” Fanboy gasped, running to you.  
“I’m so sorry!” You yelled, crying, “I didn’t mean for it to happen,” You explained solemnly, leaving the house. Fanboy soon caught up to you, clearly broken inside. He was so goffick.  
Sans ran out, carrying a knife. “Y/N, i can’t let anyone else have you...” He sighed, looking away. “So i have to kill you.” Sans growled, before killing you.  
Fanboy smiled, and looked at sans, his eyes basically hearts, his face red with blush- wait no, blood. “Oh Sansy, now it’s just you and me~” He stepped over to sans, kissing him on his lack of lips.  
You were gone. deceased. Now, look, you’re not exactly in heaven, but you saw a particularly inking demon there. You smiled widely, “Hello!” You screamed at the demon he was so hot!  
“OMG!” You shouted, running up to the demon. “It’s Hank Mufflin from hot TV show fanboy and chumchum!” Your face turned red as you walked over to him.  
He grumbed, “Heelwo?” He asked, his eyes twitching. He was so cool! You poked him, “Hey cutie!”  
He shivered in response. “It’s summer. What’re you doin here?” You soon realized you weren’t in hell, you were in galaxy hills elementary!  
“I’m didied!” You said, sobbing tears of blood because you are dead. “Oh! Iim not deidead? Oh kay, im in school? My name is Hayley Kiyoyo and my life is kinda crazy!”  
“Gayle Kiyoyo, huh?” Mufflin pulled out a gun. “I hate gay people,” He said as he made out with you  
“Omg dont shoot” then u guys kissed and hold you he loved u and then get married. But ph my god Sans?!  
Sans came out of a portal, holding fanboy in his hands. “Y/N, we have come to collect our child support.” Sans growled.  
“Ch-child!?” You gasped, before fanboy opened his mouth and pulled out a black and red hedgehog.  
“His name is shadow, he’s goff.” Fanboy rawr’d  
“Babe, im sorry.” Mr mufflin whispered, before killing your child, (shadow the hedgehog). “It had to be done,” He says, crying.  
“No! Shadow!” You sobbed, “You are all dirty pigs!” You ran away, scrwaming. You find yourself in the arms of Poison Ivy from Batman, “Poison Ivy from Batman?” You whisper.  
“Party rockers in the house.... tonight...” You said, leaning into her eyes.  
“It’s... party rock is.” You leaned in, and gasped, “No! We can’t be together!” You yelled and ran to the graveyard to be goffick. You cried and cried.  
But then, you heard a rustle from behind you. It was jeff the killer!!!! “Hey bby wuts up 😎” He grinned, his pale face was bloody and scarred.  
You immediately swooned, ignoring the fact that he said an emoji outloud.  
You kissed his cheek, softly. He blushed “Wanna,,, go beat up Snas?” He asked, smiling and doing the eboy grin. “Mo!” Sonic yelled, dashing towards you.  
“NOOO!” You cried, the child who you thought was dead ran up... but that wasn’t your child, that was bendy from ink machine!!!!  
Bendy threw himself into your arms, and slapped you, “How dare ylu! I loved you since highschool!” He cried and ran awway.  
Jeff the killer dabbed and started tw*rking!!!!!!! then bendy came back with sans. “GET THEM?!! bbbb”HE SHOUTED!!! SHawdoe the hedgrhogs lifeless body was thrown at yuor face  
Ypu blushed at shadow, “Bemdy inst what looks like!” You insited as you cried goffickly, “Omg, I cant take it anymre.” You cry and kiss Jeff  
“Bro.... we cant be together....” Jeff cried as bendy and the gang inched closer.... then you noticed... PETER GRIFFIN WAS THERE!?  
“Family Guyy?” You yeled, and then cried at jef, “Please Mr Killer im in love with you!”  
They were creeping in closer, and jeff was far away. You could almost feel their knives and gnashing teeth, their voice ringing throughout your ears.  
Then it stopped. You woke up, looking around.  
“Where am i? You whispered too yourself, looking around the blindingly white room.  
Heavy footsteps came up from behind you.  
“Oh, you’re finally awake. You’ve been in a coma for two days.” You looked at him. He was a definitely a doctor.  
“Coma? What for?” You asked the doctor, before he took off his face mask, revealing a familiar skeleton.  
“Sans?” You shouted, before it went black.  
You woke up.  
(end of story)


End file.
